Love Letters
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: The demigods in Camp-Halfblood don't have the luxury of time. So many words are left unsaid; so many feelings are left unchecked. But words have power...sometimes more than the gods themselves. Notes are passed. Bonds are formed.
1. From Leo to Hazel -Alphabet-

_26 Reasons/ From Leo/ To Hazel_

It was just another innocuous campfire. Percy & Annabeth took off; as did Piper & Jason, thus leaving the last 3 alone. Some of the demigods found it hard to be around the Roman demigods just for the sheer fact of the latest skirmish. Leo didn't mind. He trusted them with his life, after all, they'd save his butt a couple time already. Frank was sitting in the middle with Leo on his left and Hazel on his right. Leo kind felt he did that of purpose. Hazel just tried to enjoy the peaceful time.

_How can I tell her?_ Leo thought _Frank is…he's not…Gods this is complicated…_

"So…Hazel," Frank asked, "What do you think of this Camp?"

Hazel offered a smile, "From what I've seen in a week, it's quite nice. Not as structured or progressive as Camp Jupiter, but very liberating…" Frank nodded in agreement

"Hey Frank…" Leo asked, "You getting along with Ares cabin?"

Frank shook out of his daze, "Yeah…no…there okay. Clarisse is cool sometimes, but they're a little to _abrasive_ at times."

"Yeah…I know what you mean buddy," Leo sighed, but then he got a stupid idea.

He got and stood in front of Frank and Hazel; the looked up to him, expecting him to say something ridiculous. He stumbled back into the campfire and was enveloped by the flames. Hazel jumped up and screamed in pure shock and Frank went as pale as a ghost. But them Leo did something even more stupid….he started laughing.

"LEO!" Frank and Hazel shouted in anger…forgetting his ability. He continued to bawl in laughter, almost rolling into the little girl seated close to the flames.

"That was immature!" Frank tried to rant.

"Leo…" Hazel's voice cracked causing both the boys to shut up at listen.

Frank tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and ran to her cabin. He threw a glare at Leo and followed Hazel.

_What did I just do?_ Leo asked himself.

Later on in the night…he wrote down a list…list of things he liked about Hazel. He tried to make sense of it, but she wasn't some automaton with blueprints. And that's what he liked about her…straight-forward…caring.

_She almost cried last night…she pushed away Frank…I'm I stupid…yes…but…can't I at least try?_

* * *

In the morning…Hazel found a note slipped under her door. It read:

**26 Reasons Things I Notice About You  
**

A. _"Accepting"— Even when the others don't like me._

Remember, after I accidentally set the couch on fire aboard _Argo II…_Nobody got over it except you…and you sat right next to me on the floor afterwards.

_B. "Breath-taking"—Especially when you don't try._

You always look amazing to me; like the time Piper took forever in the bathroom and you were standing in the hall in your PJ's not giving a care who saw

_C. "Courageous" — Putting yourself in the defense of friends_

When the griffins tried to attack the ship, you tried to grab their attention while Jason called in a storm. Everyone else, including me, was too scared to react.

_D. "Daring" — If you're around me…things are likely to get destroyed_

Festus told me he saw you watching intently as the diversionary smoke bombs I made exploded in my face. Whereas, everyone else was 30 feet away

_E. "Effervescent" — Those rare moments when I can't smile…you make me_

When every one on my CTF team shunned me because my hover board backfire and gave away our position…you were right there trying to make light of it.

_F. "Frantic" — You worry too much_

When you first met Festus…you thought he was going to eat you…didn't you. It's okay…he doesn't eat pretty girls. (Hazel blushed slightly.)

_G. "Generous" —The time I got my dinner privileges taken away and you snuck me a pizza_

The Stolls blamed me for the un-open able can of Coke Mr. D had. I had to sit outside the Pavilion and you came out with a slice of pizza.

_H. "Helpful" — Remember the Exploding Coffee Maker?_

In Hephaestus cabin, you got curious to as what I was doing. I told you I was making my dad a coffee maker that also doubles as a toaster. You handed me the spare parts and tool, and even tested the start up button…then it exploded. Have you forgiven me for that? ( _Of course,_ Hazel muttered.)

_I. "Idealistic"— I've never seen you give up on something you care about_

You still care strongly about per shelters putting down animals, don't you?

_J. "Jittery" —Like the moments where you keep looking over your shoulder_

You're never at ease, or if you are it's at the weirdest times. Like when we were training against a giant boar in the area….

_K. "Kempt" — You're neat and organized, unlike my_

You snapped at me because I left so many scraps on my workbench outside Hephaestus Cabin…I come out 10 minutes later and it's all in the correct bin. Thank you.

_L. "Literal" —You never get m humor…it's cute_

I make a joke about Bill Maury…you don't laugh

I made a joke about Justin Beaver-teeth …you don't laugh

I make a joke about Jim Crowe…you look like your about to strangle me

_M. "Maverick" —At times, you're not afraid to do your own thing._

You wander off a lot…mentally and physically. Not as much as me, but granted, it's often.

_N. "Nimble" —Dodged the Centurion Automaton's Arrows again and again_

You and Frank had combat exercises…Frank had to turn into a mouse to avoid the arrows. You just slipped away and dodged with ease.

_O. "Omniscient" —Somehow you always know where I am_

You found me when I was on the roof of Hephaestus cabin.

You found me when I was on the roof of the Big House

You found me hiding in the tree because of Ares Cabin wanting to skin me for the backfiring electric spear.

_P. "Persistent"— You've always found someway to give my payback_

I put a spider in your backpack; I end up a giant web.

I spray you with a water gum; I found myself thrown into the water.

I know it was you…

_Q. "Quiet" —Mostly, you sit a listen…it's comforting._

Anytime I talk about stuff, you sit there attentive, instead f commenting on how super ADHD I am.

_R. "Reluctant"— I'll never understand why_

You rarely talk about yourself or are very reserved of you past…I don't mean to pry, just curious.

_S. "Sturdy" —I've never seen you break._

I've seen a lot of people give you _looks_ or a certain tone of voice for being Roman or daughter o Pluto. It gets me angry, nut you're calm, cool and keep moving on.

_T. "Thoughtful" —Hot Chocolate Dec. 26__th_

Thank you. After Christmas…everyone was talking about their families and relatives and…I was alone by the campfire. You sat beside, gave me a cup of hot Coco and told me it's okay to cry. I told you I don't cry…you just smiled and said of course you don't…Not a single word more. Just enjoying our time by the fire.

_U. "Understanding" —Quiet when you need to be, saying just the right words_

Remember when Percy and Jason got on me for putting in an emergency alarm under their pillows? You let me explain the entire reasoning before siding with me.

_V. "Voluptuous" — I ahem…I really think so_

I can't lie; I think you're very attractive.

_W. "Wonderful" —You always are._

Just being around you is enough for me to know this.

_X. "E__**x**__cited" —Is how I feel around you_

Always.

_Y. "Yappy" — I talk too much sometimes around you_

Every stupid time I open my mouth, it some dorky machine fact or forced joke….

_Z. "I'm too scared to tell you I have feelings for you_

* * *

Hazel didn't know what to feel…happy…angry…guilty. No, she felt guilty, Frank had literally entrusted her with his life and now she had feelings for someone else. It wasn't like they had a true relationship, but still, they had something. _Leo took a chance_, she thought, _Why can't I? He called me courageous; I'm going to live up to that._

She threw on a coat and rushed out the door.

"Travis!" she asked frantically, before her nerves failed her, "Have you seen Leo?"

Travis was half-awake, but answered "Yeah…something about the dock…boating…or drowning…or…" He slumped against the side of a tree.

_What?! _Hazel screamed inwardly. She sprinted off to the docks, maybe a tad worried. She had one quick thing to do first.

* * *

Leo was sitting at the edge when someone came striding down the dock. All he wanted was peace and quiet.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly, "What's your prob—." It was Hazel.

She looked faint…and was clutching the note in her hand.

"Hazel…I'm sorry…" he tried to apologize, getting up.

"Don't be" she said, "I'm not." She grabbed his hand and slipped him his note.

Leo looked down and he instantly realized…it wasn't his note. He gave Hazel a startled look; she just smiled and walked back to camp.


	2. From Hazel to Leo -25 Things-

25 Things I Like About You

Leo felt queasy as he climbed onto the top of Hephaestus Cabin. He like climbing onto roof…it felt natural. The cool camp breeze whooshed around him; he tried to imagine himself assail on _Argo II_. In a sense, it was more of his home than Camp Half-Blood…_No…maybe it's who I had around me, _he thought. The note was trembling in his hand; Leo, the infinite source of coolness and laughter, was scared. He found a million reasons to be and on one not.

He tried to survey the land around him to push away his thoughts. The Stoll were trying to pick the lock to the kitchen… Katie was eyeing them down from the crest of a hill…Annabeth and Percy were sitting in a canoe on the lake…Piper was watching Jason climb the Rock Wall of Doom… Chiron was overseeing a group of kids in archery… just a typical day. _Yet…an atypical note from a girl who doesn't entirely think I'm nuts…_

He heaved a sigh and opened the note.

**The 25 Things I Like About You**

_**25. You make sarcastic comments**_

The moment when Reyna declared us "Enemies of the State", you shouted "The only state I like is Texas!"

_**24. You have horrible jokes**_

"What do you call a fish with not eyes?" "Leo, please don't—" "A FSH!"

_**23. You're scrawny for a child of Hephaestus**_

No comment… you just are.

_**22. You've never yelled at someone out of anger…just fear**_

When I tried to use Windex on Buford, you flipped out. At first, it kinda scared me, but afterwards, you wouldn't stop apologizing… explaining Buford went haywire if Windex was use.

_**21. You admit when you're wrong**_

Whenever an invention fails, you chalk it up as a lesson learned and smile.

_**20. When you're wrong, you move on**_

When things don't go as planned, you push yourself to do better

_**19. You try too hard to be the comic relief**_

We were gaping at the gigantic Chimera chasing us across Colorado and you said "Hey Piper! Looks like your mom when she forgets her make-up!" And then came the subsequent form Jason and Piper.

_**18. You always have a smile**_

"Leo… we're marooned on a lake, there are flesh eating monsters in the lake, and Coach wants to make fish sticks…so why in the name of Zeus are you smiling?!" "Oh…I didn't mean too…just enjoying the sunset…" And I know you lied…you weren't looking at the sunset. I think you were looking at me looking at the sunset. (_She knew! _Leo swore silently to himself.)

_**17. You hide you fear and pain so others can be happy**_

It's okay…I'm glad we could talk about it.

_**16. You don't shut up…it's cute**_

"So guys! Guess what?" "NO!" "Festus said that there's a large deposit of zinc in this region. Did you know that zinc is one of the most versatile minerals in the world? It's used in—" "LEO!  
That was followed by a jolt of electricity, a splash of water, and a heavy book aimed at you.

_**15. You're not afraid to be soft around me**_

December 26th… I do remember. You kept cursing yourself for crying. Not for your sake of masculinity, but because you thought it bothered me. It didn't.

_**14. You hate to lose**_

The time we played Capture the Flag as a small match; you didn't prime the snare correctly and the opposing team ran right threw it. So instead of giving up, you threw you're bronze shield at them and stalked off to your cabin, muttering something about putting peanut butter in their sheathes.

_**13. You sometimes slip into Spanish when you're upset**_

"Hey Repair Boy?" "What's up?" "You kept quiet while I was next you at dinner…something wrong." You tuned scarlet,"No it's just… su novio was glaring at me and usted era a bit too close and I accidently touched tu mano and I just wanted to get out and then I got locked in tus ojos…" Then you stared at me shocked for the longest time. I didn't have any idea of what you said.

Or

"Leo! Did you drink my apple juice!?" You're eyes went wide "Te juro por Dios que puede o no puede tener"

_**12. You're always trying to please your friends**_

**You make the oddest inventions…an expanding flask for Percy to keep spare water…An Aluminum bat for Coach that makes the sound of exploding volcanoes when he hits something…a megaphone to amplify Piper's charmspeak**

_**11. You have a maniac glint when you get an idea**_

These times are too numerous to measure… like the time you found out Festus could be ungraded to breathe excess engine steam or when you realized you could convert the stables into a "Leo Cave" On second thought, please don't…I like the stables.

_**10. You are honest with me, but you hide pain with jokes**_

You do this too often; it's something I noticed is different between you and Sammy. You try to not let things bother you, whereas he only worried about protecting me

_**9. You don't treat me like a freak**_

I honestly believe you were the first demigod here at camp to welcome me earnestly. You came right up, smile genuinely, and introduced yourself.

_**8. You give warm hugs…literally**_

I…I still can't stop smiling at this. At night, aboard _Argo II_, you were on the helm in the middle of below freezing weather, whistling; as if it didn't bother you. I came up to check if you wanted someone to take over. I was only in my sleepwear… to add to the fact/

"No…I'm fine," you shrugged. "How?" I asked. You lightly put your hand near my on my shoulder and immediately I felt warm.

"You can go back to bed…" you suggested.

"No…I'll keep you company," I sat on leaned against the rail. Bad Idea, I almost froze my butt off and my teeth were chattering.

You just looked at me concerned, "Hazel…you're cold…"

Next thing I knew you had one arm wrapped around my shoulder…you were scared to hold me closer.

_**7. You're not afraid to let me go off on my own**_

_**6. You let me help**_

I enjoyed help with your dad's present. It was fun; you'd lit up overtime you added something and just keep working even after I dropped a screwdriver on your foot. Your eyes teared a bit, yet you still tried to smile it off.

_**5. You never take off your tool belt**_

You always wear than brown drab belt. I see you wear in on _Argo II_. I see you wear in during Capture the Flag. I sometimes thing you wear it to bed.

_**4. You let me wear your tool belt**_

I just asked "Hey, can I wear your tool belt?" With a grin, you unbelted it and handed it to me. No questions, just "Sure." Don't make excuses; I know how much that belt means to you. If Zeus himself asked, you wouldn't give it up.

_**3. You make me smile when I'm down**_

You probably never realized how distressed I've been. Or maybe you have… But every time I try to hide away from everyone…including Frank. You found me and just sat beside me. No getting pelted with question…no pitying…just a silent friend wanting to make sure I'm okay. And then, you fire away with the little jokes…The sheer fact you want me to be happy just overwhelms me to smile.

_**2. You explain things to me softly**_

You have no idea how many weird looks I get from asking "What is an iPod?" Especially those Apollo kids…What do you do? You smile, pull me aside and gently explain the object or idea or whatever. If I don't get it, you start again. But when you do, you don't make me feel dumb for not knowing…you actually seem delighted you have someone to explain to.

_**1. I like you a lot too**_

**Leo…I'm not sure how to continue this…the list I mean. I do like you a lot, honest. And Frank has been more like a brother to me lately… I just feel I can't abandon him. He trusts me with his life everyday and I feel guilty. It isn't fair for him. **_(It's not fair for you either Hazel…_Leo spoke aloud to no one.) **I talked with him already, when he was at my door asking me to come out. I guess he figured it out before I did. You asked if I was confused… I'm not confused. I know what my feelings are or who they are for …I just. I broke up with Frank and he accepted it, but Leo. We're still strangers to each other…**(Leo's heart sank…but he kept reading)** But** ** I get this jumpy, heart flutter around you. It's scary, but your smile throws it away and leaves me at ease... I want to be in a relationship with you, I really do. At first, you reminded me of Sammy, yet you're entirely your own person. Your smile, your twinkling eyes, your overall fun attitude. I like that about you more than you can imagine. I want to get to know you better, please? Our time so far had been absolutely wonderful…That, we know, is true. Your note was flattering, rash, and appreciated. **

**How about this… whenever we don't have time to talk—one on one I mean— we pass notes to each other? I like that idea…do you? We need to take this…in pace…deal?**

Leo Valdez sat smiling at Hazel's note. _She said 'we'…_ he kept thinking…

"She said 'we'!" he screamed into the air; throwing his fist in celebration. He slipped and was about to slide off the before latching his arms around the chimney.

"Valdez!" someone shouted, "You're one of the Seven! How am I going to explain to Juno you died falling off a roof?"

"Hey Jason!" Leo replied, "Just admiring the view!" He lowered himself down, carefully, to see a scowling son of Jupiter.

"What's gotten into you?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing hermano…" he said, quickly pulling out his clipboard and scrawling something down.

"Seriously man, what's up?"

"I got to find Hazel," Leo muttered, and then praying Jason hadn't heard.

He took off quickly towards the Pavilion, they were just serving breakfast.

Hazel was happily munching on some toast and a glass of apple juice. She felt a warm hand tap her shoulder.

"Hey…" Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"I uh…read your note," he smiled.

Hazel blushed, "So…"

"Deal," he stuck out his hand, "Madam Levesque, would you care for walk around camp and maybe we could get to know each other a bit more?" he threw a smile for added measure.

"Why thank you Mister Valdez…it'd be a pleasure…" She appreciated the gesture. _Leo…so theatrical…_ she mused. She took his hand and he led her around camp; oblivious to the arguing Katie and Travis.


End file.
